Forgotten Daughter
by NazaJacksonPotter2
Summary: Everyone knows who Harry Potter the boy who lived but what about Astaria Johnson. She was the forgotten daughter of Lily and James Potter, well Lily at least. Astaria the real person who had defeated Voldemort that night was thought dead and was soon forgotten. The only person who knew who her real father is, was Lily but she's dead and no one else knows so what will happen to her.
1. Astaria Johnson

Astraia Johnson

Hey Astraia Johnson here but you can call me Johnny or Star well that is what my name means in Greek anyways Star. I have fire red hair, ocean blue eyes, pearl white teeth, a scar on the back of my neck that looks like a seahorse and a shark tooth necklace that I've had since FOREVER it's simple but it means a lot to me.

I like to sing, play the piano and the guitar all of which when I do I sound terrible. I love surfing, swimming, canoeing, camping and basically anything that involves water and the great outdoors. I also love the storm and the smell of rain I just chill by the fire place or if it's not stormy then I prefer it to be sunny so I can surf.

When I'm not outside I like to just look out the window and to the ocean, strange is what my friends call me but I don't care. I've been expelled from 3 schools. Technically it's not my fault I'm just always there when something happens or I try and help people but it looks like I'm trying to kill them, wow so annoying.

I have 1 older VERY protective brother who is turning 19 in a month and moving out and my Step mum Suzan she's really cool but I hated it when she has this Girly moment and wants to dress me up in 'PREETY PINK DRESSES!' Only have one thing to say to that "AHAHAHAHA!" But yeah that's all you need to know about me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Astaria looked out the window she noticed something out of the ordinary. Owls. 27 wide awake owls in the middle of they day and they all seemed to be looking at her. All of the owls but one had a letter in their beak which confused her even more.

" Johnny come on get your lazy butt out of bed NOW! Mum made pancakes and she won't give me any until you come down!" She heard her too-old-to-be-whining step-brother call. She giggled at the thought of her brother in a diaper with a dummy crying like the baby. He always acted like when it came to food.

"Ok, Mitch I'm here you don't need to yell." I told him as mum gave him a plate of pancakes and yes I do call Suzan mum cause she's the closest thing I've ever had to one .

" Finally!" And he stuffed his face full if pancakes and syrup. "Mitchell David Hawthon that is not how you eat pancakes!" Mum yelled at him "Star show him how you eat pancakes with manners." She said giving me my plate.

I ate with the smallest bites "Now that's how you eat pancakes." Mum said. When she turned around I took a huge bite chewed but not swallowed and stuck my tongue out at Mitch as he did the same.

"Heading to work now you need a ride to anywhere Johnny." My bro said as he finished his pancakes. "No thanks just gonna head to the park and then to the beach." I told him as I took my skateboard and longboard out with my backpack and headed to the door.

"After you me-lady." Mitch said and he opened the door and bowed. I snickered "why thank you kind Sir." I responded and left the house.

I skated towards the park and realised there was a man watching me. He had blond short hair, looked around Mitch's age probably older and was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.

As I noticed he kept following me I stopped. I took my pepper spray out of my bag and put it in my pocket. Mum gave it to me just in case and said its was all girls should have just in case.

When I got to the park I put my stuff down beside a huge tree and climbed to the top with my pencil,sketch pad and rubber. As I sat on the highest branch I saw two birds side by side and I couldn't think of a better thing to draw so I did. When they flew away I had just finished drawing them and began to draw the background.

I looked down at my watch 10:32am. Wow i was up here for half an hour. I climbed down and I saw the same guy from before. I sighed 'Great I have my own personal stalker what more could I want?' I thought to myself sarcastically.

I skated down to the beach, took off my clothes (I had swimmers under it)

took my board and went for a surf. One of the only times that I can just relax and surf is when I'm in the water.

When I got out I saw the guy. My stalker but this time he was running away. But I just shrugged the thought off and went home.

When I got home I saw my mum on the couch staring at a letter. "Whose that for?." I asked while getting a juice from the fridge and expecting her to say either Mitch or herself. "You." She said in monotone making me drop my juice.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I took the letter from her. She was right, but the only time I get letters is when I'm being expelled from schools, but it says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've never been there for sure but it sounds like a fake school anyways. There's no such thing as wizards or witchcraft but it wouldn't hurt to take a look on what it says.

The letter said:

_Dear Miss Johnson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of books and equipment. Term 1 begins at September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

I saw my mum shed a tear.  
"Mum what's wrong? This is obviously a fake, there's no such thing as wizards and witchcraft." I told her  
"But there is Star." Was her response.  
"Even if there was I'm not a witch and I don't know witchcraft." I said getting a little scared.  
"Star, when you were just a baby Mitchell found you on the doorstep. You were in a little basket covered in blankets. There was also a letter explaining what had happened to your real mother and father and it also said that when you would grow up you have to go to a school to study magic and from then on your life would be in terrible danger." She said while she hugged me and cried.

"Mum who was it from?" I asked "I-It di-didn't s-say!" At this point she was balling her eyes out. "Mum if you're right, it's just a school I should be back by Christmas, and I'll call everyday if you want." I told her and she started to calm down and she left the room.

She came back with a piece of paper. "Ok, there was also another letter and this map giving instructions on how to get to the wizard SHOPING MALL! I think it's call Hogsbreath but I Mitchel ate the other letter so I'm not sure?"  
"Like the cafe?" I asked her confused why everything in the wizarding world had the word Hog in it. Guess they all have a strange obsession with Hogs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! JOHNNY GET UP YOU LAZY RED MONKEY!" Mitch yelled while jumping on my bed.  
"One, YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OFF MY BED BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!" I yelled at him as he got off  
"Two, aren't you too old to be jumping on my bed like a baby."  
"I'm 18 years YOUNG! So no."

"Fine and three," I said looking at my alarm clock 9:30am "BLOODY HELL IT'S ONLY 9:30 IN THE MORNING! Why did you wake me up this early!"  
"Mum made waffles and said I had to wake you up to go to Hogsbreath the Wizards Shopping Mall, oh and I'm coming too!" He told me all excited.  
"Fine I'm up. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I Screamed

When I got to the kitchen I saw my brother trying to get the last plate of waffles from my mum.  
"Star get the waffles before your brother eats them all!" My mum exclaimed as I ran and got the plate out of her hands and stuffing all of them in my mouth.  
"Ha!" I laughed at my brother  
"Our going to pay for that Johnny!" He yelled chased me around the kitchen.  
"You two better stop or else I'll ask a witch to curse you!" Mum said with obviously no intention of getting us curse.  
"Now could someone tell me how you're meant to use this Floo powder?" She asked and Mitch went over to read the instructions.

"Ok, so what you've got to do is hold a small handful of the powder in your hand, go into a fireplace and yell Diagon Alley and I can't stress this enough you MUST say it as clear as possible or else you could end up in a completely different place. Got it?" Mitch said and mum and I just replied with a nod.

"Ok Mum you first." Mitch ordered Mum and she got the Floo powder and entered the fireplace and said  
"Diagon Alley."  
"Ok I'll go next and you go straight after me Astaria. Got that." And with the simple words  
"Diagon Alley" Mitch was gone to now it was my turn. I got a hand full of the powder entered the fireplace and said  
"Diagonal Alley."

I ended up in a dusty and cobweb infested room. Looking for Mum and Mitch I exited the room to find a sign only 3 meters away that said Knockturn Alley. Dam-it I mentally kicked myself I must have said it wrong.

I looked around to see if I could ask someone where Diagon Alley was but everyone here scared me. "Hello Deary are you lost? Come with me." A scary woman said  
"No come with me!" Exclaimed a man with an eye patch. Soon I was surrounded with scary men and women all trying to get me to follow them but I knew better I stayed put but then they started to grab me but they missed. Not long after a man with greasy black shoulder length hair and a black robe yelled.  
"Get off of her!" I felt like I could trust him like I knew him before but I couldn't remember. He put out his hand and I willingly grabbed it and followed.

"Thanks, for back what you did back there."  
"No problem here's Diagon Alley find you family and stay with them." He told me.

I walk for what seemed like hours but was actually only 2 minutes till I found my brother staring at an ice cream stand. I ran over to him and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and yelled "BLOODY HELL WOMEN WHERE WERE YOU MUMS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"I got lost." Was my all I said before my came and gave me a huge hug and a long lecture about never leaving her sight again.

"So what are we buying first?" I asked  
"Actually we need to go to Gringots Bank. We don't have any magic people money and... Guys it's called Hogsemede not Hogsbreath." Mitch said pointing at a sign  
"but people still have a strange obsession over hogs." I told him  
"Yeah, I guess they do." Mitch replied.

"Dude are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked Mitch  
"If you're seeing tiny goblins that are doing paper work. Then yes I am seeing what you're seeing." Mitch replied.  
"Vault, 687 for Miss Johnson here." Mitch said pointing to me  
"Does Miss Johnson have her key?" The goblin replied, making mum go through her bag searching for about 7minutes until she finally yelled  
"Found it!" A little too loudly and handed it to the goblin, which told us to follow him.

We entered a rather old looking cart. I sat down and the goblin said something that I didn't quite catch before we went on the best roller coaster ride ever until we got to my vault.  
"When we entered the vault there was money scattered everywhere.

Mum gave me three pouches and I put in a great amount of gold, silver and bronze. When we left the vault we got another awesome roller coaster ride and I think I saw mum puck off the side.

"BEST RIDE EVER!" I yelled when we got out of Gringots.  
"Can we go again?!" I questioned mum.  
"No, never, maybe you can but I am not ever going again and that's final."  
"But I can still go right?" I asked  
"Yes." She said with a sigh.

"What should we buy first?" Mitch asked making me look at the list  
"Oooh, how 'bout we get my wand first." I told them heading to Ollivanders wand shop.

When we entered Ollivanders there was no one there so we hit the bell and a man came out  
"Hello, who might you be dear?" He said asking me.  
"Astaria Johnson and you must be Ollivander." I said and he nodded before he walked away to a shelf of wands and brought three out.

"Just wave the wand." He told me and as I did a lamp blew up so I quickly put it back down.  
"No, not that." And he handed me another one. I went through 13 wands until he brought out a pure black one with what looked like backed waves engraved on it.

Personally I found it looking quite dull and boring, until I held it turn into two awesome greenish colours blending together continuously with the black wave just above the handle moving.

"Interesting, very interesting." Ollivander said  
"What is?" My brother asked relieved that I finally got a wand  
"That wand, there is only one of its kind. See the wand chooses the wizard and people thought that it wouldn't pick anyone.

"Still confused. Why won't it pick anyone?" I asked  
"The wand is a 12 inch, shell cased with Pegasus hair said to be crafted in the centre of the Atlantic Ocean. It's been in this shop since it first opened."  
"So more than 2000 years?" Mitch asked rather shocked.  
"Yes it's said that it's more powerful than the elder wand if found by the true owner."

"Ok, we kind of got to go we need to by the rest of Star's stuff for school. So how much is it?" Mum asked.  
"30 galleons" Ollivander said. We payed him and we left then we went to get my other stuff.

Then we had to leave Hogsemede. I think Mitch was most disappointed in leaving maybe 'cause he was hugging a pole saying  
"I don't wanna go!" Like a 5 year old leaving their friends house. They'll never leave if you gave them a chose.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I looked at my alarm clock, 4 FREAKING 30, IN THE MORNING. You got to be kidding me and then I realised school starts today YEAH. It's a magic school so I'm excited but if it was normal school I'd be faking 10 different VERY contagious, VERY deadly diseases so I wouldn't have to go.

I got dressed, check 3 times if I had all my stuff packed and just before I was about to open the door "WAKE UP WA... Oh your already awake that's good" Mitch said as he ran out of the room. Sometimes I wonder if he's a 2 year old boy in a 19 year old guy's body. It would make a lot of sense.

As I went down the stairs I had read some of the wizarding books for school and practiced some handy spells such as 'wingrdium leveosa' which makes things levitate. Much better to make things levitate, then do drag them around I say. Hehehe I love magic.

"PANCAKES, WAFFLES, NUTELLA, BACON AND EGGS!" I yelled ecstatic that my entire favourite breakfasts where siting right in front of me  
"MMMMIIIIINNNNEEEE!" I screamed running to the table of food and stuffing it all in my mouth.

"My little baby's leaving me!" My mum cried hugging my head  
"Tring br emt." I mumbled 'trying to say trying to eat.'

I finish my breakfast and went inside the car. We drove for 30 minutes before we finally got to Kings Cross Station. Mum and Mitch had dropped me off so I had to walk around the station by myself. When I finally got between platform 9 and 10 I couldn't find 9 3/4. That's when I saw a boy with the word Hogwarts on his suit case walking with whom I think was his grandmother run start through a wall.

I guess my curiosity kicked in then and I ran towards the wall thinking the worst which could happen is my stuff falling out of the trolley. I ran towards the wall expecting to crash into it but I passed right through without a scratch, I let out a sigh of relief. On the other side of the wall I saw a sigh it said 9 3/4  
"I made it!" I whisper/shouted to know one in particular. When I got on the train I found an empty carriage and sat down, taking putting my headphones on and started listening to Iris by Goo Goo dolls and don't anyone dare say 'That band is SOOO old I can't believe you'd even listen to them' 'cause HEADS WILL ROLL.

I sat in my own carriage enjoying my music and the view outside that I didn't realise that someone was asking me a question until she shook my shoulder. I took my headphones off and looked at her trying to figure out how long she'd been standing there.  
"As I was saying," the bushy brown hair girl said "have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."  
"No, sorry." I said "names Astaria Johnson, but people call me Johnny or Star." I said standing up, putting my hand out "Hermione Granger, pleasure" she said shaking my hand just before she left probably to go interrogate more people about the toad.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"First years follow me." Ordered, Hagrid I think his name was. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, He had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. I followed from the back and saw a toad. Guessing it was Neville's I picked it up.  
"Get into groups and into the row boats." Hagrid yelled for us all to hear. Being at the end I waited till everyone got onto their boats and joined the one with a spare spot in their boat.

Bad mistake, I was in the boat with girls talking about all the different types of make-up and boys UHHH, pppllleeaasse someone shut them up I begged. As if someone heard me just that second it started pouring rain. THANK YOU I mentally thought and I swear I heard someone in my mind reply 'You're welcome.'

I enjoyed the rain, but everyone else was either SCREAMING 'NOOO!' or 'IT'S SMUDGING MY MAKE-UP!' and I think I heard someone yell 'MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS'. I just stood up and opened my arms out enjoying the rain while everyone looked at me crazy and yelled in annoyance.

When the boats stopped at the shore everyone was soaking wet so was I but I didn't mind really. We walked into the castle and by then I was completely dry while everyone was still dripping wet, funny that.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I'm professor Mcgonagll th-," she cut her sentence short seeing everyone was wet she sighed and took out her wand and said a spell at which time everyone was dry.  
"As I was saying," she continued "the doors will open when where ready for you." And without another word she left  
"Neville!" I called out  
"Yes" I saw the same boy from the station  
"I found your-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he yelled out  
"Trevor!" grabbing the toad from my hands.

Then the doors open and we filed inside. And then came the house sorting.  
"Suzan Bones." Mcgonagll called. Suzan walked up to the front and sat on a stool, then Mcgonagll put an ancient looking hat on her head and without hesitation it yelled.  
"Ravenclaw!" This when on for a while  
"Cheryl Goh" and the hat yelled  
"Hufflepuff"

"Harry Potter." Then all of the sudden whispering filled the hall as Harry walked up on the stage. There was silence for a while till the hat finally called out Gryffindor.  
"Astaria Johnson." Oh crap it's my turn. I slowly waked onto the stage an sat on the stool  
"Ahh," the hat said making me fall off the stool, and everyone laughed and that included the teachers snickering at me  
"Astaria, or can I call you Johnny?" The hat said. I mentally thought  
"Yeah sure."  
"Where to put you Hmmm, you're not very intelligent so not Ravenclaw, your loyal but not as much as you are brave and daring so you would fit in well in Gryffindor, but your incredibly ambitious, cunning and very resourceful. I think I'll put you in, SLYTHERIN." He yelled the last part out loud.

I got off the stool and walked to my house and sat next to 5 senior-ish looking boys talking about a sport called Quidditch and the tri-outs. I actually found the sport quite interesting.

"Welcome back to another year. I would like to note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. And also, our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side out of bounds to all that does not want to die a most painful death." Dumbledore said quite casually.

What the hell! Why would they have something that could kill someone painfully, AT A SCHOOL?  
"Let the feast begin!" And food appeared onto the table. OMG they have Chicken yah. I filled my plate full of food.

When everyone finished Professor Dumbledore came out to the stand again  
"First years follow your Prefects to your dormitory, goodnight" And with that he left

"Slytherin first years, this way!" A prefect from Slytherin yelled.

When we finally got to the common I didn't bother listening to what the prefect had to say, I just walked up to the girls dormitories, looked for a list on the door with my name on it, walked in, found my bed and collapsed on it and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked downstairs to the common room. It was 2:47am and I couldn't get back to sleep. I looked around and didn't find anything interesting so I sat on the couch and stared at the fire in the fireplace.

I started counting sheep in my head, that didn't work. After about 10 minutes I was still wide awake and REALLY bored, so I left the common rooms and thought I'd do some exploring about this huge castle. There was painting after painting of people and creatures sleeping.

Still not tired, I wandered outside. To most it would look boring, but to me this place was beautiful. The stars where sparkling, the moon was full and the nature the trees and animals it was just so mesmerising.

I continued into a forest. It was foggy but still gorgeous. I climbed to the top of a tree about 10 meters up and I enjoyed the view. That's when I got sleepy and fell asleep leaning with my back to the tree and my legs resting on the branch. The last thing I remember was the beautiful lake not far from here and birds flying around the trees.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

OH MY CHICKEN SCHNITZELS! I woke up still in the tree from last night, and it was 1:22 in the afternoon I'm already more than 5 hours late for my first day of school! I climbed out of the tree and ran for the castle trying not to be seen in my ocean themed pyjamas. I ran in noticing no one was in site.

I opened a door, turns out it was the great hall, I casually walked in forgetting I was still wearing my ocean themed pj's until I found a spot at the Slytherin table and sat down. Everyone was staring at me and giggling when I looked down to what I was wearing I got up, remembering a spell from a book to change clothes used it and sat back down.

It's hard enough not being unnoticed when you have bright red hair, but when you walk in to a room with the whole school, including all the teachers, in ocean themed pyjamas, on the first day of school, well then you'd probably be the laughing stock for the rest of the year.

"Dude, did you just wake up?" Dani Jacobs or as most call her DJ asked me (A/N:Dani is in the same year as Fred and George.)  
"Yeah, why?" I asked her "  
"Cause you've missed breakfast and 2 classed already."  
"Woops. Wait I don't have a time table, where do I go."  
"Just go to your dormitory it should be on your night stand." She said  
"thanks" and I got up with a pepperoni pizza slice and left, heading to the Slytherin dungeon.

"Pure-Blood" I said to the wall making it move to the side letting me walk into the common rooms. I walked up to my dormitory and there it was my timetable. Next class charms till three. I packed my books in my bag and left to charms.

"Miss Johnson, pleased so see you actually joined us." Professor Flitwick said. I looked down to my watch 1:45. Great first class I bother to get to and I'm already 15 minutes late.  
"Please take a seat." The only available seat was one next to a girl from Gryffindor with bush brown hair. I'm pretty sure she was Hermione, the one interrogating everyone about Neville's toad on the train.

I took my seat and the teacher said "Back to the levitating spell. Take your wands out and repeat after me Wingardium Leviosa." As he said that a feather began to levitate.

I had already done this spell countless times when I wasn't bothered to get my stuff. When I did the spell the feather before me levitated, leaving all but the girl next to me befuddled as to how I did it.

"Well done Miss Johnson, 5 points to Slytherin!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah look, the freak Slytherin with the fishy pj's can actually do spells!" A kid in Gryffindor with orange hair, freckles and brown eyes yelled for everyone to here. Everyone laughed when he said that. Even the teacher let out a little giggle before he said  
"Quiet down, class dismissed. Your homework is to learn the spell for tomorrow."

I left the classroom with my head phones on high trying to tune out all the laughing and pointing that I got from everyone. I walked to the Quidditch field and put my stuff in my bag and pit it against the wall and headed to the teacher and the rest of the class  
"Afternoon, I'm Professor Hooch, I'm the referrer of Quidditch and I'll be teaching you first years how to fly." She said.  
"Stand to the side of your broom, place your hand over it and say up." She told us  
"Up!" I said and the broom shot right in my hand. I was the first person to do so, so I just watch others try.  
"UP!" The boy that called me a freak yelled and his broom bashed his face.

When everyone had their broom in hand Professor Hooch said  
"Now mount your broom, kick off and hover there and drop back down." And that's what we all did, well all but Neville he started flying.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Neville screamed. His broom was out of control  
"Get back down here this instant!" Hooch yelled.

I got back on the broom and flew after him. Having absolutely no clue on what I was doing. I had to save him everyone's just standing there. Just as he lost his broom and started falling I swooped under him and grab him by the collar and said "It's ok, I got you Neville." His screams quieted down and cheers of students went off. I placed Neville on the ground and got off my broom.

I got a few high-fives and pats on the back.  
"Well done Miss.?" She said asking my name  
"Astaria Johnson."  
"Good job Johnson, you could be in the Quidditch team with those skills!" Hooch said.  
"Thanks." I replied.

"Hey, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." A boy with white hair said putting his arm out for me to shake "Astaria Johnson, but people call me star or Johnny." I said before Neville tripped over brooms and yelled grabbing his ankle.

"I think I broke it" Neville said and Professor Hooch ran up and helped him up  
"Johnson will you help me take Longbottom here to the hospital wing. And as for the rest of you if I see a single broom in the air you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can even say Quidditch." And with that I helped Neville up with hooch and carried him to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Snapes POV

I can't believe that Astaria would miss both of her classes and they were both _my_ classes' poisons. Maybe she knows it was me at the park (A/N: yes that means that Snapes the blond stalker he used a polijuice potion.)

"Did you hear, Astaria Johnson the first year that wore ocean pyjamas to the hall today saved Neville Longbottom." I heard some first years say.

I knew she would be great, but I wonder how she saved Longbottom.

Classes were finally over so I have the rest of the day to myself, no meddling kids to worry about.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Astaria's POV

I walked to Transfiguration not bothering to go to breakfast. I'm not that hungry and if I do get hungry I'll just turn some books into food. Teacher can't get made cause in that class your taught to turn thing into other things, so why not.

Just when I turned a corner I heard a load grunt and a sound of wood being dragged around. Me being me, (to curious for her own good) headed to the way the sound came from.

I heard a smash and then  
"AHHHH" and I ran towards the yell. When I finally got there I saw the boy that called me a freak, his friend, Hermione and a giant troll

"Woah." I said staring at the troll  
"HERMIONE MOVE!" One of the boys yelled and he ran at the troll and caught the troll's giant piece of wood.

What an idiot, I thought.  
"Don't just stand there do something!" The boy, who was now currently being held upside-down his wand in the troll's nose, yelled at his friend. I took out my wand remembering me a spell I was reading in one of my books  
"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled at the troll and it fell to the ground petrified.  
"Thanks," the boy said as he got up  
"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." He said putting his hand out  
"Astaria Johnson you can call me Johnny." I said shaking his hand.  
"Thanks, Johnny." Hermione said.

"Ugghh, troll bogies." Harry said taking his wand out of the trolls nose and wiping it on his robes. If it was me I'd probably burn the robe if I did that.

"O MY, Explain yourselves immediately." Mcgonagal said to the boys "Well ah." They started  
"It's my fault professor Mcgonagal." Hermione said cutting the boys off  
"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll, I read about them and thought I could handle it. I was wrong, if Astaria, Harry and Ron didn't come and find me, I'd probably be dead." Hermione admitted looking down but I guessed she was lying.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do, I would've expected more rational behave on your part and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger, 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor." She said, the last part sounding really pissed off.  
"For your serious lacking judgement. As for you three I hope you realise how fortunate you are, not many first year students would be able to take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail. 5 points" she exclaimed  
"Would be rewarded to each of you. For Shear Dumb Luck." She said before walking of leaving us with Snape and Quirrel.  
"Come along Miss Johnson." Snape said while leave. I turned around and looked at Harry Ron and Hermione  
"Well that was fun, hope we can do this again sometime." I smiled before following Snape.

"You can't trust her, she's a Slytherin." I heard the red head say just as I left and I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and I thought we could be friends.  
"Astaria what's your next class?" Snape asked  
"Transfiguration Sir." I replied  
"And might I ask WHY you didn't come to my classes on your first day of school."

Oh shoot I forgot about that.  
"Well sir, what happened was um... I kinda fell asleep on a tree in the forest and didn't wake up till about 1:20 in the afternoon." I replied. He stiffened  
"Which forest?" He said and turned around.

"I don't know it was dark couldn't tell." I said  
"There is only one forest and it's the forbidden forest tell me you didn't go there." He said as his left eye started twitching  
"I think I did, but why does it even matter."  
"WHY DOES IT MATTER!" He yelled  
"It matters because it's dangerous there, you could get hurt and no one will know. There are dangerous creatures there that's why it's forbidden, it's even in the name 'Forbidden Forest'." He exclaimed  
"Ok I'm sorry." I said putting my arms up in surrender. He sighed  
"Just don't go there again and you better hurry your late for class." He said dismissing me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"And I don't what the world to see me!" I sang Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls after making sure no one was there. I was the only person in the Slytherin common rooms with a free period. Everyone else went to hogsmede or they're in classes or basically just wondering around the school.

"'Cause I don't think that they'd understand!" I continued singing  
"Hmm, not bad." Startled, I stopped singing and turned around  
"DJ what are you doing here!" I exclaimed  
"Well this is the Slytherin common rooms so any Slytherin could come in." She said as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Anyways, I just came down here to get my dungbombs have you seen them. Me and the Weasley twins are going pranking." She said looking under the table.

"What pranking?!Can I come, pranking is my life!" I yelled at her.  
"Umm maybe not this time. See we're hard core prankers not nooby prankers K. See ya's" Dani said when she found her dungbombs and left.

"I'll show her." I said to myself heading to my dormitory.  
"I'll prove them wrong." I said out loud to know one taking out some balloons and paint.

I made sure that the balloons could pop easily and poured A LOT of paint in them. I made about 67 in 20 minutes figuring that would be enough. I went downstairs and out of the common rooms taking a broom out of the cupboard. I walked out of the castle and flew up and sat on the roof waiting for my first victim.

The first people who wanted to go back into the castle were Harry and the other kid, the one that called me a freak and untrustworthy. Can't believe he said that, he doesn't even know me. Well lets just call this payback.

Just before they got inside I dropped 2 paint balloons and they were covered in pink paint. 'Hmmm, pink suites them' I mentally thought while giggling.  
"What the?!" Harry said and looked up. 'Oh no!' I thought before I grabbed the bucket full of paint balloons and the broom and flew as far as I could away to find my next victim.

At the end I figured the ultimate prank with this stuff is to hide them all over the great hall and when everyone goes to eat, set off a trigger to make the balloons explode and cover everyone and everything in paint. Hehehe


End file.
